La hermandad de la daga negra
by tiiaanaa
Summary: Caldwell, Nueva York, cuenta la sangrienta lucha que enfrenta a vampiros y a restrictores , que son humanos sin alma. Una hermandad secreta de seis vampiros guerreros, conocida como La Hermandad de la daga negra


Glosario de términos

Y nombres propios

**Doggen **(n.). Miembro de la clase servil en el mundo de los vampiros. Los doggens mantienen las antiguas tradi ciones de forma muy rigurosa, y son muy conservado res en cuestiones relacionadas con el servicio prestado a sus superiores. Sus vestimentas y comportamiento son muy formales. Pueden salir durante el día, pero envejecen relativamente rápido. Su esperanza de vida es de quinientos años aproximadamente.

**Las Elegidas **(n.). Vampiresas destinadas a servir a la Vir gen Escribana. Se consideran miembros de la aris tocracia, aunque de una manera más espiritual que temporal. Tienen poca, o ninguna, relación con los machos, pero pueden aparearse con guerreros con objeto de reproducir su especie si así lo dictamina la Virgen Escribana. Tienen la capacidad de predecir el futuro. En el pasado, eran utilizadas para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de miembros solteros de la Hermandad, pero dicha práctica ha sido abandonada por los hermanos.

**Esclavo de sangre **(n.). Vampiro hembra o macho que ha sido sometido para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de otros vampiros. La práctica de mantener esclavos de sangre ha caído, en gran medida, en des uso, pero no es ilegal.

**Hellren **(n.). Vampiro que elige a una hembra como com pañera. Los machos pueden tener más de una hem bra como compañera.

**Hermandad de la Daga Negra **(n.). Guerreros vampi ros entrenados para proteger a su especie contra la Sociedad Restrictiva. Como resultado de una cría selectiva en el interior de la raza, los miembros de la Hermandad poseen una inmensa fuerza física y mental, así como una enorme capacidad para cu rarse de sus heridas con rapidez. La mayoría no son propiamente hermanos de sangre. Se inician en la Hermandad a través de la nominación de uno de sus miembros. Agresivos, autosuficientes y reservados por naturaleza, viven apartados de los humanos y tienen poco contacto con miembros de otras clases, excepto cuando necesitan alimentarse. Son objeto de leyendas y muy respetados dentro del mundo de los vampiros. Sólo se puede acabar con ellos si se les hiere gravemente con un disparo o una puñalada en el corazón.

**Leelan **(n.). Término cariñoso, que se puede traducir de manera aproximada como «lo que más quiero».

**El Ocaso **(n.). Reino intemporal donde los muertos se reúnen con sus seres queridos durante toda la eternidad.

**El Omega **(n.). Malévola figura mística que pretende la ex tinción de los vampiros a causa de un resentimiento hacia la Virgen Escribana. Existe en un reino intem poral y posee grandes poderes, aunque no tiene capa cidad de creación.

**Periodo de necesidad **(n.). Época fértil de las vampire sas. Generalmente dura dos días y va acompañado de unos intensos deseos sexuales. Se presenta aproxi madamente cinco años después de la transición de una hembra y, a partir de ahí, una vez cada década. Todos los machos responden de algún modo si se encuentran cerca de una hembra en periodo de ne cesidad. Puede ser una época peligrosa, con conflictos y luchas entre machos, especialmente si la hembra no tiene compañero.

**Primera Familia **(n.). El rey y la reina de los vampiros, y los hijos nacidos de su unión.

**Princeps **(n.). Grado superior de la aristocracia de los vampiros, sólo superado por los miembros de la Primera Familia o la Elegida de la Virgen Escribana. El título es hereditario, no puede ser otorgado.

**Pyrocant **(n.). Se refiere a una debilidad crítica en un indi viduo. Dicha debilidad puede ser interna, como una adicción, o externa, como un amante.

**Restrictor **(n.). Miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva. Se trata de humanos sin alma que persiguen vampiros para exterminarlos. A los restrictores se les debe apu ñalar en el pecho para matarlos; de lo contrario, son eternos. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. Con el tiempo, su cabello, su piel y el iris de sus ojos pier den pigmentación hasta convertirse en seres rubios, pálidos y de ojos incoloros. Huelen a talco para bebés. Tras ser iniciados en la Sociedad por el Omega, conservan un frasco de cerámica dentro del cual ha sido colocado su corazón después de ser extirpado.

**Rythe **(n.). Forma ritual de salvar al honor. Lo ofrece alguien que haya ofendido a otro. Si es aceptado, el ofendido elige un arma y ataca al ofensor, que se pre senta ante él sin protección.

**Shellan **(n.). Vampiresa que se ha unido a un macho to mándolo como compañero. En general, las hembras eligen a un solo compañero debido a la naturaleza fuertemente territorial de los machos apareados.

**Sociedad Restrictiva **(n.). Orden de cazavampiros con vocados por el Omega con el propósito de erradicar la especie de los vampiros.

**Transición **(n.). Momento crítico en la vida de los vampi ros, cuando él o ella se convierten en adultos. A par tir de ese momento, deben beber la sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir y no pueden soportar la luz solar. Generalmente, sucede a los veinticinco años. Algunos vampiros no sobreviven a su transición, sobre todo los machos. Antes del cambio, los vampi ros son físicamente débiles, sexualmente ignorantes e indiferentes, e incapaces de desmaterializarse.

**La Tumba **(n.). Cripta sagrada de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Usada como sede ceremonial y como almacén de los frascos de los restrictores. Entre las ceremonias allí realizadas se encuentran las iniciaciones, funera les y acciones disciplinarias contra los hermanos. Nadie puede acceder a ella, excepto los miembros de la Hermandad, la Virgen Escribana o los candidatos a una iniciación.

**Vampiro **(n.). Miembro de una especie separada del _Homo sa piens_. Los vampiros tienen que beber sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir. La sangre humana los man tiene vivos, pero su fuerza no dura mucho tiempo. Después de su transición, que generalmente sucede a los veinticinco años, son incapaces de salir a la luz del día y deben alimentarse de la vena regularmente. Los vampiros no pueden «convertir» a los humanos con un mordisco ni con una transfusión sanguínea, aunque, en algunos casos, son capaces de procrear con la otra especie. Pueden desmaterializarse a voluntad, pero tienen que buscar tranquilidad y concentración para conseguirlo, y no pueden llevar consigo nada pe sado. Son capaces de borrar los recuerdos de las perso nas, siempre que sean a corto plazo. Algunos vampiros son capaces de leer la mente. Su esperanza de vida es superior a mil años, y en algunos casos incluso más.

**La Virgen Escribana **(n.). Fuerza mística consejera del rey, guardiana de los archivos vampíricos y en cargada de otorgar privilegios. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes poderes. Capaz de un único acto de creación, que empleó para dar exis tencia a los vampiros.


End file.
